drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mini-Drache
thumb|Ein [[Schrecklicher Schrecken]] Während Drachen meist als riesige Ungeheuer dargestellt werden, gibt es in Fantasy-Werken häufig auch sehr kleine Drachen. Diese sind für gewöhnlich nur eine von mehreren Drachenarten, oder Jungtiere/Zwergformen einer anderen Art. Das genaue Gegenteil der Mini-Drachen sind die Riesendrachen, die alle realen Tierarten an Größe weit übertreffen. Im Groben kann man zwei Formen unterscheiden: "Schulter-Drachen" thumb|Der namenlose Schulterdrache aus Dragon HuntersIn vielen Werken kommt ein kleiner Drache vor, der mit einem der Charaktere befreundet ist. Hierbei handelt es sich meist um ein Jungtier, manchmal auch um den Angehörigen einer kleinen Drachenart oder um ein kleinwüchsiges Exemplar. Häufig reisen diese Drachen auf der Schulter eines der Charaktere herum und haben eine Rolle als Sidekick des Charakters. Als solche sind sie oft intelligenter als andere Drachen in dem Werk und können zum Teil auch sprechen. Dies führt dazu, dass sie in Werken mit durchwegs bösen/raubtierartigen Drachen meist als einzige ihrer Art den Protagonisten freundlich gesonnen sind. Häufig werden diese Drachen-Charaktere im Verlauf der Story mit ihrer Drachen-Natur konfrontiert, was dazu führt, dass sie vorrübergehend ähnliche monströse Formen annehmen wie andere Drachen im entsprechenden Werk. thumb|Dan und sein QurupecoBekannte Beispiele: *'Mushu' aus dem Film Mulan: Er wird häufig für eine Eidechse gehalten und betont immer wieder, ein Drache zu sein *'Hector' aus Dragon Hunters - Die Drachenjäger: Als einziger sprechender Drache der Serie ist er auch der einzige Drache, der kein Feind der Protagonisten ist. Er ist ein kleinwüchstiges Exemplar der Spezies Hectermus. **Später taucht Hectors Artgenosse Ping-Yu auf, der ebenfalls recht klein und ein Haustier ist. **Außerdem gibt es einen weiteren, namenlosen Schulter-Drachen, welcher an einen Papagei erinnert. *'Milza' aus Pokémon - Best Wishes: Lilias Drachenpokémon wäre theoretisch in der Lage, sich in das größere Sharfax zu entwickeln. *'Spike' aus My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Der Baby-Drache ist ein Freund und Berater der Hauptperson Twilight Sparkle. Da Twilight ein Pony ist, reitet er manchmal auf ihrem Rücken, wie ein Mensch dies tun würde. *'Lockheed' aus Marvel's X-Men ''ist ein drachenartiger Ausserirdischer, der aufgrund seiner Größe ebenfalls in diese Kategorie passt. Er ist der Partner von Kitty Pryde. *Der Reiter '''Dan '''aus Monster Hunter Stories hat einen winzigen Qurupeco, der auf seiner Schulter mitreist. *'Sumpfdrachen' werden in den Scheibenwelt-Romanen häufig von reichen Damen als ausgefallene Haustiere auf der Schulter getragen. Besonders beliebt ist dafür die Rasse ''Awerichs "Epolette". *'Pseudo-Drachen' aus Dungeons & Dragons sind oft Vertraute von Zauberern und können deshalb diese Rolle einnehmen. *Der Hausdrache des chinesischen Kaisers in der "Rupert, der Bär"-Episode Rupert und Ping Pong. *Exemplare der Art Draco vulgaris aus den Scheibenwelt-Romanen werden häufig von reichen Damen auf der Schulter getragen. *'Flap' aus "Das Schwarze IXI" sitzt meist auf der Schulter ihres Partners Elsi. Schwarm-Drachen thumb|Ein Schwarm RemobraDiese Drachen tauchen in riesigen Schwärmen auf und machen so ihre mangelnde Größe wett. Häufig sind die Schwärme extrem verfressen, wodurch sie manchmal an Heuschreckenplagen erinnern. Oft zeigen sie ein Verhalten, das dem staatenbildender Insekten ähnelt, wobei eine Königin/ein König den gesamten Schwarm kontrolliert. Bekannte Beispiele: *'Zwergdrachen' aus den Dragonology-Büchern *'Pigouts' aus Dragon Hunters - Die Drachenjäger **Die Pflanzen-Drachen sind ebenfalls sehr gefräßig und zeigen eine Art Schwarmverhalten, allerdings sind sie nicht flugfähig **Die schwarmbildenden Fliegenden Murmeltiere waren unter dem Einfluss eines Mentaldrachens sehr gefräßig und aggressiv **Der Kürbisdrache aus Die Drachenjäger – Der Film kann sich in kleine, fledermausartige Schwarm-Drachen aufteilen. *'Schreckliche Schrecken, Feuerwürmer, Nachtschrecken' und Nimmersatte aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht. Einzelne Exemplare des Schrecklichen Schrecken können jedoch die Rolle eines Schulterdrachen einnehmen. *'Remobra' und Flugdrachen '(Raphinos, Noios, Barnos und Mernos) aus ''Monster Hunter sind in Schwärmen unterwegs und scharen sich oft um größere Monster wie z.B. Drachenälteste. *Datoupterus magnificus' aus ''Dragons of the World sind kleine Drachen, die große Gemeinschaftsnester bauen. *'Gwythaints' aus Taran und der Zauberkesse sind relativ kleine Wyvern, die in Schwärmen fliegen und dem Gehörnten König dienen. *'Firedrakes' werden in Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen als Schwarm in einem Käfig gehalten, jedoch ist unbekannt, ob sie in freier Wildbahn auch sozial leben. Zwergformen Manchmal kommen noch weitere kleine Drachen vor, die bis auf ihre Größe einer anderen Art entsprechen, aber in keine der obigen Kategorien passen. *In Monster Hunter gibt es manchmal Quests, in denen man gegen sehr kleine Exemplare bekannter Wyvern-Arten kämpft. So kämpft man z.B. in der Quest "Treffen der Singvögel" gegen vier sehr winzige Qurupeco, während in anderen Quests sehr kleine Khezu, Yian Kut-Ku oder Uragaan auftauchen. *In John Topsell's Buch Drachen haben Drachenzüchter von jeder bekannten Drachenart (mit Ausnahme der ohnehin sehr kleinen Cockatrice) eine Zwergform gezüchtet. Weitere Mini-Drachen Manche sehr kleinen Drachen aus verschiedenen Werken passen in keine der oben genannten Kategorisierungen. *Der Kolibridrache ist der kleinste Drache der Dragonology-Bücher und trägt deshalb den wissenschaftlichen Namen Draco minimus floralis. Er erinnert in seiner Lebensweise an die Kolibris, zu denen mit der Bienenelfe die kleinste bekannte Vogelart gehört. *'Der Mondscheindrache' aus dem gleichnamigen Buch ist ein winziger Drache, klein genug um sich in einer Spielzeugburg zu verstecken, da er magisch aus einem Buch hervorgekommen ist. Er wird verfolgt von einem ebenso winzigen Ritter. *'Drachilein' aus ''Ni No Kuni ''sind kleine, domestizierte Drachen, die so verwöhnt und vom Menschen abhängig sind, dass sie nicht mehr für sich selbst sorgen können. *In Drachen gibt's doch gar nicht taucht ein kleiner Drache auf, der wächst, solang er ignoriert wird. Beachtet man ihn, schrumpft er wieder. *Die sechs kleinen Drachen Filbert, Düse, Einstein, Trixi, Knuddel und Krümel sind die Hauptprotagonisten der Zeichentrickserie Pocket Dragon Abenteuer. Siehe auch *Drake (Begriffsklärung) *Dragonet Quellen *TV Tropes: Shoulder-sized Dragon Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern